Duo's Promised Past
by Sola Solo
Summary: (AU) Before Solo died, he made Duo promise him something important. What was it and what was Duo's answer? Hotaru Tomoe & Duo Maxwell ROMANCE. OI!! CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!!! UPDATED!!!
1. PART ONE: THE PAST | Chapter 1

Title: Duo's Promise  
  
Author: Sola Solo  
  
Type: Gundam Wing/AC  
  
  
Key:  
". . . ." Talking  
~. . . .~ Thinking  
  
  
*// PART 1: The Past \\*  
  
*// Chapter 1: The Faithful Day Will Come \\*  
  
The seven-year-old ran across the street, barely managing to avoid getting hit by a car. A man screaming profanities chased after him -- demanding back the stolen item. The kid just laughed, continued to run before handing the prized package to another boy that he 'accidentally' bumped into. His long hair covering his face only slightly, the seven-year-old watched with curious eyes as the boy he handed the stolen item to, handed it someone else. That boy threw it to yet another kid who ran off, passing it to different boys until it came to someone who had been hiding in a dark alleyway.  
  
Confused beyond reason, the man who had been chasing the seven year old threw his hands over his head and screamed loudly, more angry profanities escaping his lips and being swept away by the chilling wind that night. The kid stealthily moved away, melding into the shadows of another alleyway. He took note, once more, that all his other friends did the same.  
  
Running swiftly and silently through bins of trash and rodents he jumped onto a large Dumpster, climbing over the barbed wired fence and hopping to the floor on the other side with practiced ease. Once again he took off running, wondering what life would be like for him if he knew who he was, if he had a name, if he didn't steal. He wondered what life would be like if he were one of those lucky kids that had a loving family, food, and someone's hand to hold as they walked down the street. He even wondered what life would be like without his best friend Solo.  
  
Not a life he wanted. Sure warm beds and food that was more edible than the type he ate sounded all the more greater to him than a blanket and food that could barely be distinguished at times, but a life without his true friend? Grinning to himself, he repeated his answer in a childish voice, dripping with love and meaning, "Not a life I'm probably capable of living fully," he mumbled. The answer came in a voice that made a whisper sound like a scream, and he once again melded with the shadows and ran into a different alleyway.  
  
There they were; all of his friends. And there he was, Solo, flipping a bottle cap with his hand, leaning against the farthest and darkest corner of the wall, dark blonde hair covering his eyes. The seven-year-old without a name walked over to him, beaming with pride. "Oi, I did it Solo!" He said, staring up at his friend with his innocent eyes of violet, slightly wide with enthusiasm. "I managed to steal it!"  
  
"Sure did kid," Solo answered shortly, nodding with a knowing smile plaguing his showed face. He motioned for the boy to come closer, and he did, receiving a nudge on the head. "Here, take your share, kid." Solo then said, dropping a large piece of cake, balanced on a cardboard plate, into the boys awaiting hands.  
  
Beaming with innocent pride once again, he gobbled down the food, oblivious to his friends as he ate his first meal with them, joining the group of older and younger kids that Solo himself led. Shaking his head slightly, Solo couldn't help but smile at the seven-year-old who ate as if he hadn't been fed in days. "Welcome to the group kid," he mumbled, softly patting the head of the smaller boy, messing up his brown hair that already went passed his waist.  
  
"Yo, Solo!" A kid yelled, holding up a wallet in the air, smirking. "Looks like the new kid got a wallet to go along with the food. Call it a tip, ay?"  
  
Solo nodded, waving his hand dismissively. "We'll deal with it tomorrow. Need to find a place to crash for now, don't want any of those damn soldiers after us." Pushing himself off of the wall, he looked down at the boy who was licking his lips, finishing the last of the cake. "As for you kid, c'mon, you're one of us now."  
  
Jumping up from his place on the ground, he placed his hands behind his head, smiling sheepishly. Bangs covered his violet eyes, shading his face like a chestnut brown curtain, falling like a brown waterfall down his back. Under Solo's bangs, just for a second, his emerald eyes were visible, and they shone with an inner pain, far too great for the seven-year-old to know why, or to realize it was there. They shimmered in the moon's rays, and when he blinked the pain and sorrow had vanished, returning to their usual caring ones.  
  
And the seven-year-old with no name, not yet known as Duo Maxwell, grinned back; far too young to understand the cruelty of fate and just what it had in store for him later on...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
*End of Chapter*  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
So, what do you think? This is just the beginning where Duo's past is being introduced, a needed point in the plot, and it'll be probably this way for the next 4 chapters, and then it will go to after Endless Waltz and where romance will begin to appear. Hotaru and Duo Pairing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Duo's Promised Past  
  
Author: Sola Solo  
  
Type: Gundam Wing/AC  
  
  
Key:  
". . . ." Talking  
~. . . .~ Thinking  
~*~ Change in Scenery  
----- Change in Perspectives  
  
*// PART 1: The Past \\*  
  
*// Chapter 2: Solo and Hotaru \\*  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry this took so long, but I was so tied up with school and finals and stuff. *sigh* Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
It was three days later when he saw the girl. The girl that he would soon uphold a burden for, the little girl, no older or younger than he. The kid (as everyone called him since he had no name yet, and was soon to be given to him by Solo himself) though easily angered, though always cheerful, was walking down the street with a smile on his face.  
  
His long hair flowing freely behind him as he headed toward his destination during the fake night produced by the colony. He was alone, his friends long ago gone back to the run down, abandoned building near the end of town. All but Solo. He had gone off abruptly that afternoon, and the violet eyed kid had let curiosity get the better of him, and decided to follow. He had to admit, however, that Solo wasn't an easy orphan to track. It had taken him most of the day to track him down, and when he did, Solo had quickly disappeared toward this abandoned sector of the L-2 city.  
  
With a frown on his face and his hands behind his head, the little boy sighed deeply. He knew it was dangerous to be out late at this hour, but he couldn't help it. His instinct told him to find Solo and fast, and he always listened to his gut. It was, after all, what had caused him to meet his friends in the first place.  
  
Glancing around cautiously, the kid form of the soon to be known as Duo walked briskly into an alleyway, molding in with the shadows and seemingly becoming one with the darkness as he ran to find his friend. He made no noise but the pounding of his bare feet against the dirty surface of the ground, and his accelerated breathing as he ran through the alleys. Violet eyes darting from left to right, he almost grinned at what luck he was having. Hours by himself and not a single thief to steal what little food he had in his pocket!  
  
Suddenly he stopped, body tense and alert as a bottle broke behind him. That noise did little to scare him, what did, however, was the fact that he hadn't been the one to break it.  
  
~*~  
  
Dirty blonde hair shrouding his face like a curtain, the thirteen year old walked quickly through the night, hands in his ripped jean pockets. A dirty, almost shredded gray shirt hung loosely on his body, long sleeves keeping him warm in the artificial cold.  
  
Earlier that day Solo had left his usual gang of friends and had been gone since. When he had left, fake light was bright, shining strongly and illuminating the day. But now, darkness enveloped the region, letting shadows and silhouettes roam freely, serving as protection for those who wished to remain hidden.  
  
Solo himself could have taken the route through the alleys, hidden from peoples' eyes as if he were nothing more than a passing phantom through the night. But not today. It wasn't as if he wanted to be seen, it was all but that. He just didn't see the reason. He had taught everyone of his friends how to blend in, to move swiftly and silently through places as if being stealthy shadows so they wouldn't be caught by other gangs and beaten senseless for fun, for food or money, and even for sick-minded purposes. And Solo followed that rule when he was with his friends, but not when he was alone. He would be able to handle himself if anyone wanted to 'play.'  
  
Smirking almost insanely, Solo shook his head to clear his thoughts. His mind shouldn't be with everyone else right now. They knew how to handle themselves well, also. He wouldn't have to worry about them, but for her . . . that was a different story.  
  
He had known her since as far back as he could remember. She was more than a friend to him; a bond they shared was indescribable. It was stronger than parent and child; stronger than anything. She was everything to him, the little six year old. It was as if he was made to take care of her when her good for nothing parents could not. She looked up to him like a brother, like a father, and so much more, as if their souls were meant to find each other for comfort found nowhere else.  
  
His little step sister; Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
Glancing around quickly, Solo took off at a run to where she was supposed to be; at the old, broken park near the end of the city. He had to make it there quickly, it was a dangerous world at night, especially for a six year old girl, a daughter of one of the top scientists of OZ themselves.  
  
It took him no more than five minutes to reach the park, and there she was, swinging on the swing by herself; small legs moving back and forth, the swing and her body moving like a pendulum. Panting slightly, Solo took in a deep breath and smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he walked over toward the little girl.  
  
-----  
  
She was here for a while, just rocking back and forth on the swing, waiting for her 'big brother' to arrive. Every so often they would meet here in secret; she would sneak away from her house and he would leave from his group of friends. They would meet in different places, but mostly close to her neighborhood, the safe sector compared to where he lived.  
  
Each time they met it would be a secret. Their own little heaven to get away from their problems in the world; herself from her father that was always away, and Solo just having to leave from his own, secret problems. They would never talk about the bad things, or what they had done. They focused on the present, the future.  
  
A smile tugged Hotaru's lips as black bangs fell across her face, soon to be blown away as she swung higher on the swing. She could still remember all of her 'big brother's' promises for the future. How he would take her away from her home so she could know all the joys of life with friends and a real family, how he promised to never let anything happen to her. They were truly friends, greater friends than she could have ever imagined.  
  
"Hey, having fun without me?" A deep voice asked behind her suddenly.  
  
She instantly grinned, knowing full and well who the voice belonged to. "Yup," Hotaru answered. "Your own fault for being tardy. What happen, get lost again?"  
  
Solo smirked, grabbing the swing and giving it a push. Hotaru squealed in pure delight. "First of all Taru," he stated playfully, using her nickname, "I never remember getting lost. Your mind must not be working today."  
  
"Yea, then how come that one time when I found you walking 'round kicking that rock? You were lost till I came!"  
  
Solo grinned, stopping Hotaru's swing and picking her up, placing the giggling child on his shoulders. "Yea, yea. I remember."  
  
"See? Told you!" Hotaru smiled in triumph. She opened her mouth, but whatever she was about to say was cut off by a loud and frustrated yell.  
  
"LEMME GO!" A yelp and a series of crashes were soon followed, then another yell. "I SAID LEGGO!" Another series of crashes and more yells, these times ones of pain.  
  
Hotaru felt as Solo tensed, and her eyes were wide in fright as she looked down at the blonde. "Solo? What's wrong?"  
  
"Kid..." Cursing under his breath, Solo put Hotaru down quickly. "Stay here Taru," He said, then ran off, not waiting for the six year old to reply.  
  
"Big brother..." Hotaru whimpered, starting after him.  
  
~*~  
  
......Earlier......  
  
Suddenly he stopped, body tense and alert as a bottle broke behind him. That noise did little to scare him, what did, however, was the fact that he hadn't been the one to break it....  
  
Spinning around quickly, the seven year old tried his best to hide the fear in his eyes as he glared at the three large kids advancing toward him. One had a metal poll in his hand and he slapped his palm with it menacingly, grinning an almost toothless, evil grin, his dark blue eyes glinting with amusement. He was short, large and built, his head omitted of hair. The other kid was tall, a black mo-hawk for hair, dark skin and cold brown eyes. He was swinging a metal chain in one hand, smirking. And finally the third was medium of height, muscles protruding through his ripped blue shirt, hazel eyes and blonde hair stained with a dried crimson color the seven year old didn't want to identify. No weapons were in his hands, but his fists were deadly with strength.  
  
The poll-wielder sneered and addressed him. "Well, well, well! What have we here?" He took two more steps towards the kid, but the two others stayed behind. Apparently the short one was their leader.  
  
"Just a passing kid. What'd ya expect, the bogie man?" The seven year old couldn't help but use sarcasm. Though on the outside he was just being carefree, in his thoughts he was scared out of his mind as millions of thoughts ran through his consciousness. What if he doesn't make it out of this? True he had been in situations like these . . . but never against kids three times bigger than him! Not only that, but the three had successfully managed to back him into a dead end. He doubted these three were too fast; if he could outrun them and get away he might just stand a chance. The long, chestnut haired, seven year old bent his knees and stood his ground.  
  
"Funny. Lets see how much you laugh after we're done witcha." The leader motioned to his buddies. "Get'em, Fukai, Suketo."  
  
The one with the chain, Fukai, was the first to run forward. Smirking menacingly, he swung the chain toward the boy who ducked in return. Falling to his knees, the kid took off running as fast as he could. But suddenly, Suketo grabbed his shirt and punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
His eyes going wide, the violet eyed boy spit out blood and saliva as the breath was removed from his longs. For a second stars exploded around him as he felt nothing, heard nothing. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see. But soon enough, the breath was forced back into his lungs as he coughed and gagged, trying to suck in oxygen that seemed forbidden to him.  
  
But with his breath, pain also returned. He screamed, the force of a metal chain hitting his back and rough shoes kicking him in the ribs far too excruciating for him to handle. Tears rolled down his face as his head began to spin, his mind fighting to stay conscious. His hands grabbing onto a glass shard from a broken bottle. Mustering up his strength, he turned on his side and stuck it right into Suketo's advancing leg, just as the metal chain hit his side.  
  
The seven year old could hear a bone crack, even over Suketo's howl of pain. Before he could run, however, a pair of arms grabbed one of his elbows, as a second pair grabbed his other elbow. He felt himself being pulled up and he gritted his teeth against the pain, tears streaming down his face.  
  
It took a few seconds before his vision steadied, and Suketo's angry face appeared before his violet eyes. "You son of a bitch!" He roared. "Who the fuck do you think you are to stab me with a damn piece of broken glass?!"  
  
Through the pain, the seven year old smiled. "I ... don't have'a ... name..." He coughed out, still smiling at Suketo.  
  
The built man roared loudly in frustration, throwing his arms up in the air. "Let me take care of 'em boss!" He demanded of the bald seventeen year old.  
  
Their boss laughed, and, taking out a switch blade, threw it to Suketo. "Have fun, we'll hold em down!"  
  
"No!" The seven year old yelped, struggling from their hold as a new wave of fear crashed over him like a tsunami, drowning him in it's essence. What had he gotten himself into now? Shaking violently, the violet eyed boy tried his hardest to struggle, kicking and trying to shake free, only hurting his already battered body further. Holding the switch blade, Suketo opened it, revealing the sharp and jagged edge of the sharp blade. "LEMME GO!"  
  
Suddenly he yelped as Suketo brought the blade up to the kid's face. First his forehead, tracing it slowly down his cheek, his chin, then down to his neck. He stopped, smirking evilly, revenge set in his eyes. Suddenly the kid yelped in surprise as Suketo slashed him quickly on the shoulder. Continuing to kick, the seven year old managed to knock over trash cans, causing some noise. If someone heard him....  
  
The grips on his shoulders tightened and he released another yell as he was punched in the stomach. "Quit making a scene brat!" Fukai growled.  
  
"I SAID LEGGO!" He yelled, continuing to kick, knocking over a recycle bin plastic bottles and a trash can.  
  
The boss growled. "Finish it Suketo, we don't want to attract too much attention."  
  
Frowning, Suketo pretended to pout. "Fine boss," He mumbled. Making accurate and painful swipes, Suketo kept slashing at the seven year old that was being held in front of him, relishing in all of his aching screams.  
  
"LET HIM GO!" A deep, angry voice shouted. Suketo growled, turning around just in time to receive a fist in the middle of his face. He was so unprepared, Suketo was sent flying into the brick wall that was at his left. Without waiting, Solo turned, dodging a poll to his head and punching the Boss in the stomach.  
  
Startled at the force, the Boss loosened his grip on the poll enough for Solo to grab it. The poll gripped tightly in his hand, Solo swung it around with himself, just managing to catch the metal chain with it, courtesy to Fukai. Pulling the poll and the chain back with all his strength, Solo's face remained expressionless as Fukai was thrown forward with the force. Kicking his newly found enemy with in the shins and then kneeing him in the groin, Solo let Fukai's moaning form slump to the ground.  
  
He turned once more to see Suketo running toward him with the switch blade. Solo growled, unwrapping the metal chain from the poll and throwing it at the advancing fifteen year old. It managed to wrap around the furious teen's neck, making him stop and drop the switch blade. Solo used the opportunity as an advantage and swung the poll at his head. Suketo fell to the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
An enraged yell startled Solo and before he could react, he was pinned forcefully against the wall, the breath knocked out of him. Solo could swear that at that moment he saw stars when his head slammed against the wall with a bone chilling smack. He didn't even have time to groan when he felt himself being hit repeatedly with the metal poll. "Son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?! This was my turf you're on, and those were my lackeys you just beat the shit out of! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THING YOU ARE?!"  
  
Solo could barely comprehend what the bald seventeen year old was saying as he felt blood run down his head and neck. Mastering up his last ounce of strength, he brought his arm up to block a blow to his head, one that surely would have killed him. He bit back a scream as he heard and felt the bone in his wrist break. Grabbing the poll with both of his hands, in spite the pain, Solo smashed it in the Boss's face, sending him backward and onto the ground.  
  
Groaning, Solo cradled his broken arm, eyes darting around until he found the seven year old laying motionless on the floor. "Kid!" He called hoarsely.  
  
No response offered him absolutely no comfort....  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
*End of Chapter*  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Author's Notes: The power of cliff hangers, ay? Well, what's gonna happen to Duo's Chibi form? Hmm... I can't really say because that'll ruin things wont it? Well, in the next chapter we've got a six year old Hotaru trying to help, a thirteen year old Solo with the back of his head busted open while bleeding badly and a broken wrist, along with an either dead or alive Duo. Hmm... the possibilities!  
  
Review please, and thanks to those that have!  
  
Once again I offer my apology. It would have been here sooner as well, had not Fanfiction.net crashed down. Is it just me or does that happen often? 


End file.
